


The other side.

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Drunken Shenanigans, Dumbasses, Dyad Shenanigans, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Quote: The Force works in mysterious ways, Sith Shenanigans (Star Wars), Suitless Darth Vader, To Be Continued, Trainwrecks, Two Idiots sharing a braincell, Vader being a idiot, sharing a braincell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: Where Sidious tried to create a dyad, the Force going Yeet! And his apprentice Vader ends up with a dyad with a Jedi master who cannot restrain a single sarcastic comment.This, this is the team who will save the galaxy.. The Force decided.... Well..after lots of arguments, Bickering, attempts to murder, sarcasm and Shenanigans.... They probably can.Inspired from a Tumblr post, a question bouncing around in my head and having zero impulse control. So have fun:-D
Relationships: Darth Sidious & Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Darth Vader, The Force & Anakin Skywalker, The Force & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	1. Rituals, confusion and the Force.

**The Devastator.  
**

* * *

Vader opened his eyes with a groan while getting up from his bed and stretched before doing a double take when he saw the glimpse of a Jedi robe. When he looked again, it was gone.

The dyad thing of his master did not work, aside from giving him Force exhaustion. He put on his robes once again and hooked his saber to his belt to get some food when he felt something, someone touching his mind.

And then it was gone again.. Probably Vader imagined it and he ran his hands through his hair before pulling up the hood of his cloak.

'This is going to be a long day' he muttered and left his quarters, before spinning around when he felt a pair of eyes on him and seeing nothing.

'What the hell' he whispered, fairly certain he was going crazy. 'What the fuck'.

He sat down before something hot was dropped into his lap and he jumped up, cursing in Huttese... Luckily, the mess was already empty when he got there.

And he saw for split second something else and saw a person sitting in front of him, before he was back in the mess hall.

Tea?

What the hell is going on?

He always drinks caf? Is this a joke?

What is happening..?

* * *

He was on the bridge when something happened and he was on a desert planet...

Vader hates desert planets and he curled up his lips into a angry snarl. Then he heard a voice.

He recognized a Rebellion soldier and Vader growled when he felt the sand in his boots.The Force felt unstable and strange.

'Good man, this may be not my day' someone said and the soldier handed a lightsaber with a groan before leaving again.

Then Vader was back on the bridge and clenched his fists angrily.

* * *

The moment he walked into his quarters, he did another double take and ignited his lightsaber.

'You are the reason for that tiny tea accident, aren't you?' the Jedi across of him asked and crossed his arms. 'Let's talk shall we? Why? How? And what is going on?'.

'How did you get here?' Vader stammered and gestured with a still ignited lightsaber.

'I am still at the Rebellion base, Darth' the Jedi replied annoyed. 'I would like to know what the hell is going on with the Force'.

'How should I know?!' Vader snapped and raised his lightsaber again while the Jedi pinched his nose Bridge with a tired groan.

'You and your Master were experimenting, weren't you?' he then asked with a deadly glare at Vader who had powered down his saber. 'And now we are here, because of that'.

'Oh no' Vader hissed when the realization dawned upon him. 'This isn't happening, what the hell?'.

'This is the hell, Lord Vader' the Jedi replied while gesturing. 'Now what next?'.

'You. Get. Out!' Vader snapped and the Jedi sighs tiredly.

'Oh, I want to get out, but I can't' he replied and leaned against a wall. 'I want to meditate, but I can't do that with a Sith watching me'.

'Oh well?! I just want to sleep!' Vader hissed and crossed his arms.

The Jedi narrowed his eyes at Vader and Vader wanted to continue arguing when a silence fell and then the unwanted connection was silent again, leaving the Sith alone. 

Vader crashed on top of his bed and felt the distinct radiant presence in the back of his head, serene and strong.

What the fuck did Sidious do?


	2. In which Obi-Wan finds out that Vader hates sand.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader hates sand and after figuring out how the connection works, Obi-Wan continues to be a huge fucking prick.
> 
> Inspired by a Tumblr post.

Hearing Vader grumble through the connection about sand while being on a mission on a sand planet, gave Obi-Wan some good ideas.

Genius, in his own opinion.

So that ended up rolling through the sand with maniacal laughter while Mace Windu was watching it in silence while pinching his nosebridge and the rookie Rebellion troops watching really did not know what the hell was going on.

Since in their opinion, Jedi are supposed to be composed and serene.

* * *

Vader on the other side of the galaxy, opened his eyes with a groan in the fresher after feeling the sand on his back and in his hair.

He was immediately very much awake and he caught a glimpse of a very smug looking Jedi, covered in sand. Throwing his shampoo bottle at the Jedi's head, while cursing loudly and a silence before the other man dodged the flying bottle with a smile.

'I didn't mean to wake you up, Darth' he said and picked up the shampoo bottle. 'I was simply taking a bath against the insects'.

'I don't buy it, now get out' Vader hissed. 'Fucking prick'.

The last thing he heard was the Jedi's laughter before the bottle of shampoo was dropped back into the fresher.

* * *

The sand was every where the whole day and Vader gritted his teeth when Tarkin kept glaring at him when he shifted uncomfortably, after he got another douche of sand.

'Sandstorm!' he heard the Jedi yell and saw rebel troops running for shelter on a sand planet.

'Oh just great' Vader mumbled and wrapped his cloak around him with a tired huff. 'Really my luck'.

After that meeting, he was once again on the bridge and felt the sand even in his boots before crossing his arms and feeling the joints of his mechno arm creak. Because SAND Everywhere.

He hated every fucking minute of this.

If this was the Force's definition of a joke, he certainly didn't like it.. He closed his eyes with a sigh while massaging his temples before crossing his arms again and watching the bridge.

He is certainly going to get his revenge on the Jedi.


	3. In which Vader is petty, takes revenge and deals with the consequences.

**Dagobah. Not much later.**

* * *

Vader was standing knee-deep in the mud of Dagobah when he got a great, but petty idea on how to take revenge on the Jedi. With a smile he accessed the bond and sent a shit load of mud through it.

'What in the blazes?!...' he heard the Jedi yell when the shit load of mud was dropped on top of him and he spinned around to give Vader a withering glare, dripping from the mud.

'That was the whole definition of the word "petty", Darth' he said dryly and he stood up from the chair while gesturing and smiling at Vader.

Then the push and Vader cursed, spluttered angrily when he got out of the mud pool while the Jedi was still looking down at him, smiling.

'Consider us even, now' the Jedi said while wiping the mud from his face with a cloak. Then he gave Vader a mocking salute and a wink before disappearing once again.

* * *

The young Sith had been dripping from the mud when he arrived back in the Devastators hangars and stomped through the hangar.

While several troops did a double take when they saw their high-commander passing by, covered in mud and muttering something about the Force going nuts.

'Don't even ask' Vader gritted out at his captain who rolled his eyes, knowing that he is one of the only people, aside from Vader's secret apprentice (adopted daughter) who actually can roll their eyes at Vader without consequences.

'I wasn't planning on asking, sir' Rex replied and raised an eyebrow at the Sith who scowled. 'You definitely tripped over something into a mudpool, probably over your own arm'.

'.... Really?' Vader asked and glared at the smug looking captain when they left the hangar. 'I thought your expectations of me were higher, captain'.

'They are, sir' Rex replied. 'But sometimes....you have your moments, like adopting a teenaged former slave and training her in Force stuff'.

'....How' Vader said and stared at the clone.

'You are not the greatest in keeping secrets from the 501st, sir'.

'Fair enough, does anyone else know?' Vader replied.

'No, they don't' the captain replied. 'If they do, we have a sniper and we know where they live'.

* * *

'Why are you covered in mud?' the teenager asked and she looked up at Vader with mischievous sparkling eyes and a grin. 'It looks like you have wrestled with a...I dunno...a nerf?'.

'There are no nerfs on Dagobah, Snips' Vader muttered and the teenager rolled her eyes. 'I thought you knew that'.

'Yeah, yeah, too muddy' she replied with a gesture at Vader. 'What about some swamp monsters?'.

'Nope, only darkness, mud, more mud and a abandoned hut' Vader shrugged. 'And that darkside cave, but that's it'.

'Something has changed about you, I can sense something that I do not really understand' she replied and eyed the Sith in front, radiating curiosity. 'Is this Sidious' doing? What did that fucker do?'. 

'Watch your language' Vader warned and threw his cape into the garbage chute. 'Why are you this clever?'.

'Don't you dare to tell me that's it is none of my business!' she shouted. 'What did he do?!'.

'You better sit down and promise not to freak out' Vader sighed and she plopped down on the couch in their common room.


End file.
